Relight: An NCIS Tale
by Luna Shadows-Knight
Summary: Things were perfectly normal at NCIS. That is until Tony gets some news that will turn his world upside down. Now, with a new responsibility he had never before considered, he will have to deal with it all. How will he adjust to fatherhood, living with a person that seems to resent him breathing, some dark history involving death and an old hookup that brings it's consequences? R
1. Surprise

**Relight: An NCIS Tale**

**Warnings: **Past Tony/OC. Slight Tiva (Tony/Ziva). Slight mention of Shibbs (Shannon/Gibbs). Mentions of Jibbs (Jenny/Gibbs). May be some hints of McAbby (McGee/Abby). Very slightly OOC. OC character deaths. Rated T, for language, violence, and gore. Rating may change later do to 'adult situations'. Also an OC as a main character.

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, the type of morning that made the world seem to come alive with it. Soft sunshine fell gently in slanted rays through the windows of the NCIS building, lighting up the bullpen in a shimmering beauty; it was quiet save for the occasional tread of people passing.

There wasn't much going on, not for the team of Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, anyway. They hadn't had a real case in nearly six weeks, just one fluke, and a lot of paper work. Not that no dead bodies of Marines and Petty Officers was a bad thing, that was the good part. The terrible, mind-numbing boredom was another story, however.

Things were quiet, almost too quiet. Until...

"If Gibbs catches you sleeping, you will be dead as a snail." Came the voice of a certain ex-Mossad agent, as she looked over at her partner, who had his arms behind his head, and feet up on his desk.

"It's dead as a _doornail_, David, not _snail_." Tony corrected, without looking at her, he was too busy trying to ignore the red behind his shut eyelids. "And I'm not sleeping, I'm just thinking."

"Well, don't hurt yourself." Ziva commented, a slight smirk on her face, "Or were you trying to remember what her name is?"

Tony sat up, a sarcastic expression on his face, "Sorry, Ziva. My personal life is _classified_ information."

From across the Bullpen, McGee shook his head, "Classified? Tony, I know more details about your 'personal' life than I do my own."

"Not surprising, really," DiNozzo said, "Considering you don't _have_ a personal life, McVirgin."

"Whatever," McGee just sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Aw, did I strike a nerve there, Probie?"

Fed up, the younger agent asked "Don't you have work to do Tony?"

"Yeah, Tony," Gibbs said, as he walked over to his desk, coffee in hand as usual, "Don't you have work to do?"

"On it, Boss!" Tony said quickly, righting himself, lest he suffer another famous 'Gibbs-slap'.

Just then, the elevator doors beeped open. And a young woman in a navy-blue skirt, white blouse and a matching blazer walked in, a file under her arm. Her dark heels clacking as she walked in. She had long dark hair and bright brown eyes, "Excuse me?" she addressed Gibbs, seeming to sense his leadership immediately - smart woman.

When the former Marine just looked at her, she continued, "My name is Rachel Tanner. I need to speak with an Anthony DiNozzo, please."

Tony was immediately in front of the pretty brunette, not noticing the formal way she had said his name. "That would be me." He grinned wolfishly, "Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, at your service."

The woman just looked at him, almost coldly, not affected by his so called 'DiNozzo charm'. "Right, well..." his smile faltered, when she gave him a leveled glare, causing McGee to blink, and Ziva to snicker quietly. "I'm with D.C.'s social services, I am here about your son."

Shock crossed all of their faces, with the exception of Gibbs, who managed to hide his emotions rather well, but there was still the bit of surprise that showed. Tony was left sputtering, disbelief on his face, hangover forgotten, before he managed to calm himself, "You are mistaking," he managed, finally. "I don't have any children."

Rachel frowned slightly, glancing at the folder in her hand, "I'm sorry, but I have you listed as the father of a Jin Akataiyo, born December 19th, 1995; to you, and Haruhi Akataiyo."

Tony stared at her, almost uncomprehendingly. On the outside, that is. On the inside, however, his mind was working at a rapid pace, 1995? He would have been twenty-three then, not an easy time for the senior field agent to remember. He did a LOT of things in the 90s that he didn't remember. Akataiyo, that name sounded familiar, though... Haruhi Akataiyo...

"Haruhi!" He suddenly blurted out, as it hit him like a ton of bricks.

Winter break during college... Going to the bar, meeting a beautiful Japanese-American woman. Taking said woman home with him... Her calling him, and he being too 'occupied' to ever bother calling her back. He probably would have, in fact he was going to! As soon as he had remembered her name. Then. before he knew it he was out of college and working, then Baltimore, and finally NCIS on 'Team Gibbs'.

Realizing exactly that Rachel was probably telling the truth, Tony let a curse fall from his lips. Vaugely registering the stunned expressions coming from his two teammates, and the glare he was recieving from his boss.

_'Shit...' _He thought. As one thing else crossed his mind, while trying to remain standing, '_What now?'._


	2. DiNozzo's Decision

**Relight: An NCIS Tale**

**Warnings: **Past Tony/OC. Slight Tiva (Tony/Ziva). Slight mention of Shibbs (Shannon/Gibbs). Mentions of Jibbs (Jenny/Gibbs). May be some hints of McAbby (McGee/Abby). Very slightly OOC. OC character deaths. Rated T, for language, violence, and gore. Rating may change later do to 'adult situations'. Also an OC as a main character.

Also, a special thank you to everyone who subscribed - especially my first two reviewers for this story!: 'Mcgee's Secret' and 'Tiva-McAbby-Densi-Neric-4ever', thanks a bunch! You rock!

* * *

"A son...?" Tony said slowly, "...Haruhi...?"

Rachel looked around, noticing the expressions on the agents faces, before turning back to look at DiNozzo. "I take it you didn't know of Jin's existence?"

"No... I didn't."

"Well, that makes this slightly harder." The social worker said, sighing as she tucked a dark strand of hair behind her ear.

The senior agent frowned, "How do you mean?"

She sighed again. Rachel straightened her posture, and looked him in the eyes, "I'm afraid that Jin's caretaker - his aunt, to be more specific, was killed in a hit-and-run several days ago. It took some time, but we were able to discover that if anything had happened to Miss Saitou, you were to be contacted immediately." she explained.

"Aunt?" _'She had a sister?' _Tony shook his head, trying to ignore the dizzy, slightly nauseous feeling he had, "Wait..." something clicked then. "Why was he living with his aunt? Where's Haruhi?" He needed to speak with her - immediately.

Rachel's stern expression dampered slightly, a pang of sympathy for the man went through her. "I'm sorry, Agent DiNozzo... I'm afraid Jin's mother, along with his stepfather, were killed ten years ago in a home invasion. He had been living with his aunt since, who was listed in her will as his caretaker, which is why you weren't informed before, it seems."

Tony's stomach dropped "She's dead?"

"Yes, I'm very sorry. I know hearing all of this can't be easy. If you have any questions, now would be the time to ask." She said quietly.

He almost, almost laughed. Did he have any questions? Yes. He had questions, too many. More than she could give him the answers too. Instead he asked the one that had been on his mind since the word 'son' had left her pretty pink lips, "So... what happens now?"

Rachel cleared her throat, "Well, that will primarily be up to you. Jin can come live with you, or we can arrange for a foster home to take him in."

That was an easy question. "I'll-" He stopped. His throat was dry, and the words wouldn't come. He wasn't a father! Tony, even if he was a biological 'father' he wasn't 'dad material', it wasn't him! He had never been fond of kids, or really good with them either. The closest thing he had to a 'child' to look after was a pet fish.

"He'll live with me." Tony finally managed to say. He wasn't sure why - maybe it was the fact that he refused to be some deadbeat father like his dad was, just pawning his kid off on anyone who would take him so he wouldn't be tied down. Was it the heavy feeling on his chest when he found out Haruhi was dead? Pity? Sympathy? He had lost his mother when he was young, granted he wasn't as young, but still... Could it have been because of the look Gibbs was giving him? Or worse - Ziva's?

Rachel felt relieved, she hated having to put kids - even teenagers, in the system. "Great! I can just go and get him, and then-"

"Wait," Tony interrupted, "He's _with_ you?" His eyes swept across the bullpen, as if he'd see a little boy standing there, with a hand-held video game, or maybe a soccer ball with him. Of course the idea was ridiculous, he knew the boy, Jin - his son, had to be around...what was it? Fourteen? Fifteen?

Rachel nodded, "He wanted to wait outside, I was going to go talk to him after I did with you and explain what would happen. I can go now-" she paused, remembering something. "Oh, yes, I have a letter for you, from Haruhi." She pulled the envelope from the many folders she was carrying, and handed it to him.

"If it is alright with you, we can arrange a meeting in a few days, and work out a more long-term plan regarding Jin?"

Tony just nodded numbly, watching as she uttered a goodbye, before walking off. When she was gone, he stared at the envelope as if it were a foreign object that might blow up at any moment.

Then, without opening it, he slowly turned to face his teammates.


	3. Letter

**Relight: An NCIS Tale**

**Warnings: **Past Tony/OC. Slight Tiva (Tony/Ziva). Slight mention of Shibbs (Shannon/Gibbs). Mentions of Jibbs (Jenny/Gibbs). May be some hints of McAbby (McGee/Abby). Very slightly OOC. OC character deaths. Rated T, for language, violence, and gore. Rating may change later do to 'adult situations'. Also an OC as a main character.

Thank you to my lovely reviewers and subscribers!

* * *

The expressions on their faces were to be expected, widely ranged. McGee was staring at him in open-mouthed shock, not even bothering trying to hide it. Ziva looked just as stunned, but there was something close to a knowing in her eyes. Gibbs face was mostly unreadable, but he was frowning, clutching his coffee cup so tightly that he was surprised it didn't explode and sent it everywhere.

Tony, on the other hand, felt unsteady, and he slowly sat down at his desk, surprised he had managed this long. He stared at the envelope again. It was just like something Haruhi would make. Big, like one of those work files. It was blue and floral-designed, elegant hand-writing on the front of it, his name. She had called him Anthony, for some reason. Though he knew why. In fact, he knew a lot of things about her he didn't think he could by just spending one day with her in a bar, and one night with her in, well, bed.

She had claimed she didn't believe in nicknames, so she always addressed him by his full first name; Anthony. He had decided that it must have been a Japanese thing, ignoring all the movies he had seen that would suggest otherwise.

Deciding he couldn't wait any longer, he tore the envelope open, and pulled out it's contents. A birth certificate, he realized. His eyes skimmed over it quickly.

_State of Virginia, Certificate of Birth._

_First Name: Raiden _

_Middle Name: Jin_

_Surname: Akataiyo_

_Sex: M_

_Nationality: American_

_D.o.B (Date of Birth): Nineteenth of December, Nineteen Ninety-Five._

_Hour Born: 6:24 PM_

_Place of Birth: Naval Medical Center Portsmouth. Portsmouth, Virginia, U.S._

_Address: 247, Summers Drive, Virginia._

_Age/Nationality of Father: American-Italian. 23 years old._

_Age/Nationality of Mother: Japanese-American. 21 years old. _

_Biological Mother: Haruhi, E. Akataiyo_

Tony, already knowing what it would say, still felt his heartbeat speed up when he read the next part.

_Biological Father: Anthony, D. DiNozzo, Junior._

* * *

With shaky hands, he set the certificate down and began looking over the other items the envelope had held.

A picture of Haruhi was in there, while she was pregnant.

She still looked beautiful, in his eyes, even all swollen and tired. She still glowed with a sparkling health, her hands resting on her baby belly.

Her long dark hair fell in waves past her shoulders, her tall, graceful figure, slightly tanned skin due to her heritage. And then, the reason Tony had first noticed her. Her eyes. Big, beautiful eyes. Turquoise eyes, heavily lashed, and bright with inellect. There was a pang in his heart, and a tightening of his chest, as he thought about those eyes being gone forever. With any luck, his son would have her eyes.

His son... Even in his thoughts, those two words together felt alien. Frightening. Unreal. Any other word similar to it.

Then, there was the letter. It was plain white, and the writing was strangely messy. Odd, for her, as if she had written it in a hurry. There were raised, dry bubbles on the paper. From where tears had hit them and left a mark. He felt guilty at that, wondering why he just hadn't answered his damn phone.

Slowly, his eyes drifted along, reading the words, and re-reading them even after he had finished it. Just to be sure. The date in the corner indicating it had been written eleven years ago, when Jin was four. About a year before Haruhi had... he shook his head.

_Dear Anthony._

_I know that if you're reading this, I must be dead or close to dying. In which my sister-in-law must be as well. By now I'm sure you are aware we have a son together, Raiden. _

_I also realize you must be confused, hurt, and probably frightened. I wish I had told you, Anthony. When I found out I was pregnant, I should have insisted on seeing you again, not that you made it easy to get yourself ahold of. But I panicked. I dropped out of college, and I moved back in with my boyfriend. (Yes, he knows I cheated on him. He forgave me, which is more than I deserved after what I did.) You and I both know, that as much as we enjoyed the night we spent together, it was a mistake. But from that mistake came something beautiful. I am not going to single the blame out to you, it was my fault as well. _

_I knew I should have told you the moment I found out, but I just couldn't bring myself to. _

_So instead I have made the necessary arrangements so that should anything happen to my sister-in-law, then you would be contacted. I have told Raiden about you. He calls my husband his dad, but I make sure he knows that he has another father, his birth one. If you ever read this, I wonder what you possibly would be like? If by a twist of fate, Raiden does end up with you, I hope you two get along well. He is more like you than you would think._

_ I told him that even though you are far away, that you loved him. I'm not sure if he entirely understands everything I've said. But he knows who you are and that you care about him, and I think that's enough. _

_I hope you can give him the life I may not be able to._

_Goodbye Anthony._

_Love always,_

_Haruhi._

* * *

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	4. First Sight

**Relight: An NCIS Tale**

**Warnings: **Past Tony/OC. Slight Tiva (Tony/Ziva). Slight mention of Shibbs (Shannon/Gibbs). Mentions of Jibbs (Jenny/Gibbs). May be some hints of McAbby (McGee/Abby). Very slightly OOC. OC character deaths. Rated T, for language, violence, and gore. Rating may change later do to 'adult situations'. Also an OC as a main character. Also, I picked the name 'Jin' because that's the name a talented writer used for her OC in a story, and the idea inspired this story, they really are amazing.

Thank you to my lovely reviewers and subscribers!

* * *

"Tony..."

"Hey, Tony?"

"DiNozzo!"

Tony snapped out of his trance, at Gibbs calling of his name, "What?"

McGee looked at him, cautiously, "Your hand..." Tony looked down, and realized he had been digging the nails of his left hand into his palm, enough to draw blood. He cursed quietly, and looked for something to wipe it off, Ziva handed him a tissue, and he gave her a grateful glance. "Ziva, what do I do? I.. I-I can't do this, I can't! I'm not a father, I have no idea how to be... Damn it! Why the hell couldn't she have just told me? No, I have to find out almost _sixteen_ _years_ _later_ that-"

Before he could continue his rambling, a sharp smack was delivered to the back of his head. "DiNozzo!" Gibbs snapped, "Calm down. You aren't in any condition to be a father at the moment if you're going to ramble on like a lunatic."

"Gibbs is right, you'll probably scare the poor boy." Ziva piped up.

McGee added "He lost his parents already, and now his aunt. It won't help if you keep on like this."

"You're right... all of you are right." Tony squeezed his eyes shut, taking a deep, somewhat unsteady breath. "I just... it's a lot to process." He opened his eyes again, after a moment, and looked at his teammates... his friends. "Guys, I think I need your help." It was hard to admit. DiNozzos weren't suppose to need anyone but themselves. But he didn't think he could do this by himself. They could help, maybe.

His boss had been a father before, yes, it had been a young girl and not a teenage boy, but at least he had some experience. Ziva had practically raised herself, and she had had two siblings, Tali, he remembered her telling him about that one... He'd rather _not_ think about her other sibling. And McGee... well, maybe he could run errands or something.

Rather than answer, Gibbs gestured behind him, and Tony turned around, just in time to see - and hear, the elevator doors pop open. And a teenage boy with a visitor's pass pinned to him stepped out, and looked over at them.

* * *

"...Rain..." Jin said to himself, almost silently, as he gazed up at the sky. He brushed his hair from his face, ignoring when it just flopped back into place. He glanced behind himself, where he knew that woman from social services - Rachel - was watching from her car. He didn't care. He adjusted the bag slung over his shoulder, and stepped into the building.

He didn't understand why he had to go live with his father, after all this time. Anthony DiNozzo. That was the name his mother had given him. He remembered everything about his parents were perfect clarity, try as he might, he found he couldn't forget them. He was surprised he didn't get stuck in another foster home.

It wouldn't have been the first time. Whenever his stupid step-aunt, his stepfather's half sister, had to go somewhere, or she got sick of dealing with him and his 'problem', he was sent away. Yet he always ended up back with her again.

It hadn't quite registered in his mind that she was dead. He had mixed feelings about the whole thing.

Before Jin knew it, he was stepping into the elevator and pressing the button for the floor Rachel had told him. Clipping the visitor's pass to his jacket.

He had wondered at times about his father, only briefly, and in passing. He was fully aware that this man - Anthony - didn't know he had a son. His mother never told him that, but he figured he would have heard something about this guy at one point if he had known. He never told his social worker that he knew who his father was, she had probably known. He didn't really care.

The elevator doors 'binged' open, and he blinked, before walking out. He looked around briefly, until his eyes landed on a group of four, standing close together, and they glanced at him. He focused on one person in particular, whom he recognized from a photograph in his mother's college yearbook.

Anthony DiNozzo.

* * *

**So, that was just a quick peek into the mind of Jin. You'll get more of that later. Next chapter you get to see him from the team, or rather Tony's, perspective. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Unexpected

**Relight: An NCIS Tale**

**Warnings: **Past Tony/OC. Slight Tiva (Tony/Ziva). Slight mention of Shibbs (Shannon/Gibbs). Mentions of Jibbs (Jenny/Gibbs). May be some hints of McAbby (McGee/Abby). Very slightly OOC. OC character deaths. Rated T, for language, violence, and gore. Rating may change later do to 'adult situations'. Also an OC as a main character.

Thank you to my lovely reviewers and subscribers!

* * *

Tony stared at the boy that had walked out of the elevator. Raiden Jin Akataiyo. His son. His _teenage_ son. It was more shocking to see than he thought it would. Because the boy was undoubtably a DiNozzo. There was no mistaking their relation. Because he looked almost _exactly_ like his father.

Jin was average height for his age, Tony decided. Around 5'5 feet tall, maybe a little more. He had a slight build, lanky even, he was very thin, maybe a bit underweight, but he didn't look very unhealthy. He was exceptionally pale though, as if he didn't step outside when he could help it.

His hair was shorcut hair, but it was shaggy, going to his neck, and bangs that fell into his eyes. He needed a cut, it seemed. It was a chocolate-brown colour, the same colour Tony's had been when he was younger. He had Tony's nose, and overall facial shape, the bone structure in his cheeks, and his thin and somewhat gangly physique was Haruhi's without a doubt. And finally, his eyes.

The NCIS agent let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He had Haruhi's eyes exactly. The shape, the almond-shaped, heavy lashed, a brilliant turquoise coloured eyes, just like hers. Everything right down to flecks of green near the irises. But with one unexpected difference. Jin had Haruhi's beautiful, blue-green eyes, but they were empty. Like he couldn't care less about anyone or anything. No emotion in them whatsoever.

Jin started to walk towards them. He was dressed in dark jeans, faded in the knees and close to ripping, it seemed, a dark, long-sleeved shirt, worn-out sneakers, and a red hooded jacket. He had an army-green duffel bag slung over his right shoulder.

Tony cleared his throat, snapping out of the strange trance he'd been in, he walked over, "Hey, you must be Jin." He started, not looking nearly as awkward as he felt inside. "I'm Anthony DiNozzo, your...father. Uh, you can call me Tony, I guess." he said, holding out his hand.

Jin just stared at the hand, and looked back up at Tony's face, silent.

He awkwardly dropped his hand to his side, wracking his mind for something to say. Before he spun around, "These are my teammates! Special Agent Ziva _David_," he said, emphasising the proper pronunciation of her surname, so that way the kid wouldn't make the mistake that many others did.

"The Probie over there is Tim McGee, but you can call him practically anything." He grinned, ignoring the glare his friend gave him, and the indifferent look on his son's face.

"And, er, my boss... Supervisory Special Agent Gibbs. You can just call him Gibbs, unless he says otherwise." Tony explained to him, glad to have something to say to fill the awkward silence that only he seemed to feel.

"..." The brunette just stared at them for a few moments, silently. Then he snorted and turned away, "...whatever..."

Tony frowned, that was kind of ignorant. He tried to remind himself that the kid had just lost his aunt, however, and they were all complete strangers to him.

He noticed that Gibbs was frowning, watching Jin with a look on his face like he was studying the kid. Ziva looked almost irritated, and McGee was glancing back and forth between Tony and him, noting the differences and similarities in personality and appearance.

Tony, on the other hand, was wondering what he was suppose to do now. "So, Jin..." he started, casually almost, "Tell us about yourself."

Jin frowned slightly, before he shrugged, an indifferent look on his face, "...why? What's the point?" he asked, looking away from them again, "...I'll be dead in a couple of months anyway." he muttered.

And the most unnerving thing about that statement was that he sounded completely, and utterly certain of that.

* * *

** So, now you know what Jin looks like! Really sorry for the short update, btw, I wanted it to be longer, but I also wanted to update it today and I just didn't have the time to make this chapter longer. I'll do better for the next one though! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Oh, and good luck with the "Apocolypse of 2012", everyone! Don't let the zombies bite! :P**


	6. Gothtronica

**Relight: An NCIS Tale**

**Warnings: **Past Tony/OC. Slight Tiva (Tony/Ziva). Slight mention of Shibbs (Shannon/Gibbs). Mentions of Jibbs (Jenny/Gibbs). May be some hints of McAbby (McGee/Abby). Very slightly OOC. OC character deaths. Rated T, for language, violence, and gore. Rating may change later do to 'adult situations'. Also an OC as a main character.

Thank you to my lovely reviewers and subscribers!

* * *

"Boss, what should I do now?" Tony asked, as Gibbs stopped the elevator. "This kid is... Well, I don't know what he is. But I'm not a kid-person, I've never been good with children." he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I can't tell you how you're gonna raise this boy, DiNozzo, 'cause I'm not you." Gibbs paused, looking his agent in the eye, "But you can't give up so easily. It's clear Jin doesn't have any more idea what's going to happen then you do. I'm sure he must be more scared than you right now."

Tony shook his head, "Boss, no one is more scared than I am right now. I'm freaking out here, I never thought this would happen to me. I don't know what to do."

Gibbs sighed, "And when it comes down to it, DiNozzo, only you'll know what exactly you can do. Tell you what, for now, why don't you take him down to meet Abby, we don't have any cases for now anyway. Then, you can decide what to do next."

Tony started to protest, but a sharp slap upside the back of his head shut him up immediately.

"Alright, Boss... thanks."

* * *

"You'll love Abby," Tony told Jin as he hit the elevator button and the doors shut. "She's a little strange, but very capable and really nice. You two might even get along."

Jin said nothing, but snorted in reply, leaning against the wall.

The senior agent sighed, he was getting a little sick of that response. He stood there, uncomfortably silent, until the doors popped open. As they walked into her lab, they were met by the deafening sound of a certain goth's 'music'.

"Abby?" Tony tried to call over the noise, 'Abby!"

"What?" The dark-haired girl turned around, "Oh, sorry!" she stopped the music. "Sorry about that Tony, I was just chillin'." she started, "Since we didn't have a case, I thought I'd listen to some-"

"Dominic Kelly." Jin spoke up suddenly, "Awaken the Beast. The fourth song from his Gothtronica album. Good listen." he commented idly.

Abby grinned, taking in the new person, who was the first to understand what she was listening to. "Yeah, you got it right exactly - you a fan?"

Jin shrugged slightly, "Guess so..."

"Totally wicked," Abby smiled brightly, she extended her hand, "Abby Sciuto."

He shook her hand, "Jin Akataiyo."

"Nice to meet you." There was the barest trace of a smile on the brunette's face. The goth's smile widened further, "Nice to make your acquaintance Jin-kun," she said.

Jin blinked at her, while Tony had a blank confusion on his face.

"Your last name - it's Japanese, right? Did I say it wrong? 'Cause I have this Japanese friend who's tries to teach me-"

"No, no. You got it right." Jin told her, "And yeah, it's Japanese. Means red sun." he shrugged.

"Cool!" she bowed slightly, "Dakara, anata wa tonī no yūjindesu ka?" she asked curiously, looking between him and the NCIS agent, noticing the resemblence between them.

"Mā, kare o kōryo suru to, watashinochichidesu... Nai. Zenzen." he replied.

Tony, not being fluent - even slightly, in Japanese, only caught the words 'friend', 'Tony' and 'father'. His face drained of all colour as the forensics specialist whipped her head around to look at him.

"...What?!"

* * *

**So... leave a review and tell me what you think! If you don't, then Abby will brutally murder Tony in the next chapter... JK! Or am I?**

**Okay, I know my Japanese isn't very fluent, so I'll put the translations down here in case I got it wrong:**

Abby: _Dakara, anata wa tonī no yūjindesu ka? = So, are you a friend of Tony?_

Jin: _Mā, kare o kōryo suru to, watashinochichidesu... Nai. Zenzen. = Well, considering he is my father... no. Not at all._

Next up, Tony and the others learn a little bit more about Jin's past...while he spends time down in the lab with his new BFF.

Oh, and before I forget - HAPPY NEW YEARS! Hurray, it's 2013 - and we didn't die! Who didn't see that coming? Just goes to show you, if the Mayans could really predict the future, than there would still by Mayans. No offense to anyone :P

Later!


	7. Apartment & Meeting Kate

**Relight: An NCIS Tale**

**Warnings: **Past Tony/OC. Slight Tiva (Tony/Ziva). Slight mention of Shibbs (Shannon/Gibbs). Mentions of Jibbs (Jenny/Gibbs). May be some hints of McAbby (McGee/Abby). Very slightly OOC. OC character deaths. Rated T, for language, violence, and gore. Rating may change later do to 'adult situations'. Also an OC as a main character.

In this chapter there will be a very very minor hint of past Tate (Tony/Kate) feelings.

Thank you to my lovely reviewers and subscribers!

* * *

"What happened to you?" McGee asked, glancing up from his computer as Tony stepped out of the elevator, looking worse than he did when he first got out of bed in the morning.

"None of your business, McNosey, don't you have work to do?" the senior agent snapped, irritably.

"Uh, no." He replied, "None of us do - remember? There hasn't been any work to do for weeks."

"Yeah, well, shouldn't you be geeking around with your computer or something?" Tony huffed, sitting down at his desk.

McGee might have said something in response to that, but he figured Tony had already had a pretty rough morning and was frustrated, so he just turned his attention back to his screen.

Crazy at us was, both of them had similar thoughts in that moment.

_'Wish there was a case.'_

* * *

"Tony!" The elevator doors popped open and an irritated and grumpy looking goth stormed out. "What the heck is going on?"

The senior agent glanced up from his paperwork - which he had been doing as slowly as possible for sometime now, and responded; "Uhhh not much, what's going on with you?"

Abby put her hands on her hips, "Nothing. I've just been waiting for you to come down and get Jin for, like, five and a half hours now. It's twelve o'clock in the morning! What are you even still doing here?"

"Paperwork."

"Ugh, it is too late for this!"

"I thought you liked the kid?" He said, trying to put the focus on her.

The dark-haired girl narrowed her eyes, "Tony, of course I like him. He's really cool. But I'm not going to babysit him for you - and I know what you're doing. You're trying to avoid bringing him back to your place, but forget it. It's not gonna work. He's your son, if I recall, you need to treat him like one!" she turned and headed for the stairs this time, "Oh, and go home already! You have bags."

He watched her disappear around the corner, and let out a heavy sigh. Realizing he didn't have many other options, he put his stuff away, and grabbed his bag as well as his coat, and stood. He turned around to head downstairs, but jumped in surprise, seeing Jin standing right behind his chair, just watching him. That was...creepy.

"How long have you been there?" He asked, awkwardly.

Jin just blinked, and shrugged, "...we going to your place?"

"Um, yes. You must be getting tired, huh?" Tony asked.

"...not really." Jin answered, before heading or the elevator.

The older man just sighed, and followed after his...son.

* * *

Jin wasn't sure what to expect when he saw his father's place, but _this_ definitely wasn't it. The walls were pale, and lacked anything really decorative. There was a poster of Chinatown, but that was pretty much it. Several cabinets with movies, DVDs, and a few books. There was a sleek black leather sofa, and a mounted flat screen on the wall. It was elegant, he supposed, classy. And it seemed almost like it was meant for someone trying to keep others away. It gave off a feeling of unwelcomeness, coldness...

A really nice kitchen, practically spotless, as if it was hardly ever used. If Jin had to guess, he'd be certain the fridge was filled with soft drinks and cold pizza.

"So, yeah... This is it." Tony looked around and shrugged, "I'm gonna go see if we have anything for the guest room," he said, looking uncomfortable, and disappeared further into the apartment.

The brunette boy took the time to look around more, he noticed on one of the shelves was an expensive looking sound system, a brown table/stand with a few objects scattered on it.

A slight movement caught his attention. He noticed a strangely shaped bowl in the middle of the table, filled with water and some colourful blue stones laying at the bottom. Swimming around in the small space was a tiny little goldfish. It made him raise his eyebrows. So his father-er, Tony, wasn't all what he seemed from what the boy had got during Abby's long rant about him early that night. Sure, his apartment seemed like a one-person living zone only - but a _fish_. Really? Was the agent really that alone in his own home?

It made him reconsider a couple things, that was for sure. It seemed like he really kept his work life and his home life separate. No pictures, no magazines, no sign of any real emotional attachment. It seemed almost superficial, yet the boy wasn't entirely surprised either...

* * *

Tony sighed, leaning against the wall, thinking of the 'guest room', and wondering how to make it work. It wasn't much... the only reason he use to go in there was because he kept some old movies and other things in there where there was no other room. But after the fiasco with Senior, he'd decided a couple changes needed to be made in his sanctuary. Not a lot, just enough so that him and his father could meet again.

He HAD gone through with burning his twin bed after his father _defiled_ it with the bloodhound next door. It was now replaced with a simple full bed, not that he even needed so much space, but he figured it couldn't hurt. The ex-storage room was now where his dad stayed, well, on the three other occasions he had visited since Christmas.

He eventually grabbed some sheets and other things for Jin to use, before heading back out to the main area to get him. However he paused, and looked ahead, slightly surprised.

Jin was _smiling_. The fifteen-year-old was leaning against his wooden table, beside his goldfish's bowl. In his hand was the little bottle of food flakes for her, and he was reaching into the bowl with his other hand, stroking the small animal lightly with his index finger, he heard him speak quietly, "Hey there. You must be my dad's girlfriend, huh?" the boy chuckled.

Tony just stared, dumbfounded, then he said, "Jin...?"

The reaction was instantaneous. Jin tensed up, smile fading, and he straightened, putting distance between him and the fish. His blank, uncaring expression back, "What?"

"What were you doing?"

"She looked hungry..." Jin shrugged, putting the fish food down. He seemed to just know it was a girl. "What's her name?" he asked,. Although he didn't seem to care, his eyes were trained on the fish.

The field agent smiled a small smile when he answered, "Kate. Her name's Kate." He said softly.

Jin tilted his head, noticing the warmth in the elder's tone when he said that name. But he shrugged it off.

Before any other words could be spoken, a bang echoed through the apartment, coming from down the hall.

Tony went rigid, and was entirely serious a moment later, "Wait here," he warned, hand resting on his gun belt as he crept down the hallway.

It was coming from the guest room. He moved silent, twisting the handle and throwing it open, gun drawn.

And what he saw made him freeze, "...What the hell?"

* * *

**Ooooh! What did Tony see that freaked him out so bad? Read on to find out! **

**So... What did you think about Jin meeting Tony's goldfish Kate? I know she isn't actually a character on the show, but I like to pretend she is... **

**After all, her namesake WAS a character - one a lot of people loved. I never really liked Caitlin Todd, though my best online friend loves her most - ya know who you are, 'A' :) . However, as I watched older NCIS episodes, particularly SWAK where she comforted Tony at the risk of her own life, she started to grown on me. So in the one episode where Senior visited and we learned Tony had a pet goldfish he named after his deceased partner, I felt like crying - so sweet!**

**Anyways, rant/meaningless babble over. Please leave a review! If anyone wants to guess who exactly is in Tony's apartment, I'll put out a hint as to what's going to happen later in the story for you - and the first person to get it right can pick out the name for the sequel - which I already began writing. But it's all good...**

**So, have a nice night my lovelies!**

**- Luna**


	8. Thoughts

**Relight: An NCIS Tale**

**Warnings: **Past Tony/OC. Slight Tiva (Tony/Ziva). Rated T, for language, violence, and gore. Rating may change later do to 'adult situations'. Also an OC as a main character.

So, I figured I should let you all know now, this chapter won't be exceptionally exciting - and that's not saying much really. There's a little bit of drama, but other than that it's basically all Jin's thoughts/feelings, a little insight to his character I suppose...

Well, bye!

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers and subscribers!

* * *

"...What the hell?" Tony sputtered, "Abby?!"

"Put that down," she commanded, seeing the gun. She waited until it was safely put away, before shouting, "Surprise!"

"..."

"What?"

Tony, through is shock, asked, "Is this why you were in such a hurry to leave work?" he asked.

She grinned brightly, and nodded, "Yep!"

"...How did you get into my apartment?"

"Ziva gave me the key," Abby admitted, "She got it from Gibbs. She helped pick everything out, but didn't have time to come over because she was busy tonight... So, what do you think?" she asked, hopefully.

The senior field agent looked around the room, stunned by it's appearance. It looked nothing like his used-to-be storage room.

The walls were still the pale cream colour, but much cleaner - not dust and cobwebs clinging to everything. There was several posters on the wall, ones that were rather strange. He recognized some of the band names, not that he listened to them - My Chemical Romance, Evanescene, Green Day, Black Veil Brides... and There was a set of silk black curtains with white skulls sewn into them hanging in front of the windows - clearly one of the goth's creations. A single bed with black and red bedding, and a matching carpet on the floor. There was a small oak wooden dresser, with several mall shopping bags on top.

"...Please tell me you didn't buy my son a new wardrobe, Abby?"

Abby shrugged, "Just a few outfits, and some old stuff of Luca's." She told him, smiling a little at what he said. It seemed like he wasn't entirely against the idea of being a father after all.

They both turned around when they heard an impressed whistle. Jin was standing there, looking around, "Nice room." He said, and looked at Abby, before grinning, "The Raven?" he guessed, and she nodded, "I figured after talking to you, that you must have the heart of a goth."

"Not just the heart," He said, mostly to himself, "Thanks, Abby. It's really cool."

"No problem," she said, "Happy to help."

"Well, I really gotta go now," the dark brunette stated, before slipping out of the new bedroom. Tony followed her, "Abby, wait. I wanted to thank you... I really should have thought all this through first." He admitted, "I appreciate it."

Abby looked at her long time friend, seeing the deep-set worry in his eyes. She sighed and put her arms around him, hugging tightly for a moment, "Aww, Tony. It'll all work out. If you ever need any help, then you know where I am."

"In the coffin?" he smiled.

"You know it," She agreed, "G'night Tony." She said, slipping out.

"Night Abby..."

* * *

A bit later, Jin was looking around his new room, and he sighed. It was really nice of Abby to do that for him... but he didn't understand why. Was she trying to be... nice? He really couldn't remember the last time someone had intentionally done something kind for him. Oh wait, yes he could - the person that murdered his parents in front of him told him to get under the bed. Sure, he'd listened. Didn't stop him from seeing and hearing everything though.

That thought made his shoulders tense slightly, he hadn't purposely thought of that since he was very young - he'd tried not to. Knowing he'd probably not get to sleep for a while now, he stood up and slipped out of his room, remembering he had left his bag out there.

While grabbing his bag, he noticed something his eyes hadn't caught before: a piano.

A large, black, beautiful piano.

He blinked, it seemed there really was more to his father than met the eye. Walking over to the instrument, he ran his fingers along the edge of the keys, not even a bit of dust. He almost wanted to smile, but he didn't. It shouldn't have mattered to him, but he got the feeling that if his parents - his mother and birth father, had really gotten to know each other, they would have been very close. His mother loved the piano too...

Shaking his head, he snapped out of old memories again, before sitting down at the couch with his bag, he pulled out his sketch pad and pencils, thinking a moment, before starting to draw...

* * *

_"Mommy? Daddy?" _

_Nothing._

_Step. Step. Step._

_Knock. Knock._

_"Mom? Dad?"_

_Creak._

_Slam! _

"_Mother! Father!"_

_"Jin!" Came a woman's choked out cry, "Jin! Run! Get away - Run!"_

_"...No!_ Noooo! Mommy! Daddy!"

_"Jin, run-" A choked scream, and then silence._

_Hours later, the police would find a boy. A wandering five-year-old, clad only in pajamas, covered in blood that was not his..._

* * *

"Jin! Jin! Wake up. You have to wake up!"

Jin's turquoise eyes snapped open and he shot up so fast he nearly fell off the couch. "What...?" He looked up, and saw his father... Tony, standing there, a frown on his face, hazel eyes open in confusion and...concern? He rubbed his face, trying to clear his head, it was then that he realized he'd been crying, his eyes were wet and they stung. His breathing was heavy, and his heart pounding so violently that it hurt.

"You were having a nightmare." The elder said, "I heard you screaming in your sleep."

The brunette teen blinked, then turned his head away, inwardly cursing. "Fine... Happens all the time." He muttered, and frowned, noticing a blanket over his shoulders that wasn't there before, but he didn't question it. "What time is it?"

"Five in the morning."

"Great." He groaned, knowing he'd never get back to sleep. He got to his feet, and made his way across Tony's apartment, and the latter frowned at him, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Going for a walk." Jin replied, pulling his shoes on.

"It's a bit early, don't you think?"

Jin glanced back at Tony, "I'll be fine. I've got a switch blade." It was partially true - he did own one, though it was in the bottom of his bag probably. He didn't care really. "Bye." He closed the door behind him, missing the almost worried look on his father's face.

* * *

Jin sighed, looking up at the heavens, before focusing back ahead as he walked down the street. He didn't really know his way around, but he had fairly good instincts, and good memory anyway. He doubted he'd get lost.

He watched as cars raced down the streets, all heading either to or from work - depending on their shifts. He didn't care. "...so noisy..." he muttered, and put his earphones in, flipping his iPod on. "Keep rushing like that, and you'll all die."

As he walked, the songs, in order, from 'A Fever You Can't Sweat Out', his favourite Panic! At The Disco album. Nodding his head along to the music, Jin didn't hear someone following him, and didn't notice until a hand came down on his shoulder, and he was suddenly pulled backwards into nearby alley.

* * *

**So... surprise? Eh, not really, I guess. I just thought it seemed like something Abby might do... So, I decided to introduce a new (minor) OC. This particular OC is one of my favourites - but won't be very relevant until later on.**

**Enjoy life to the fullest my lovelies!**

**P.S. I love Panic! At The Disco... ^u^**


	9. Old Friend, New Case

**Relight: An NCIS Tale**

**Warnings: **Past Tony/OC. Slight Tiva (Tony/Ziva), OC/OC. Rated T, for language, violence, and gore. Rating may change later do to 'adult situations'. Also an OC as a main character. Might be some steamy (but not overly) romantic themes in later chapters.

Sorry for the filler chapter before! I just really want to avoid rushing the story because I'm hoping this will be one of my bigger ones - now that my writing skills have improved slightly.

I'll be introducing an OC this chapter - one of my personal favourites actually. Let me know what you think!

Thanks to all my fabulous reviewers and subscribers!

* * *

"What the hell?" Jin tore himself from the unknown person's grasp, and immediately spun around, ready to fight if he needed to. He certainly wouldn't go down without trying. However, what he saw made him falter, surprise written across the normally composed boy's face.

"Kon'nichiwa, Jin-kun."

"...Neru?"

* * *

Tony sighed, glancing at his watch and figuring he needed to head to work shortly, in order to make it on time. However, a knock on his door dragged him from his thoughts - and his coffee. Frowning, he got up and went to answer it, wondering who would possibly be visiting at this hour in the morning.

He got his answer when he saw an athletic woman with dark brunette hair in plaits.

"Ziva?" He asked, looking at her quizzically, "What are you doing here? Do we have a case or something?"

"No... no." She shook her head, "That is not it. I actually came here to tell you that you do not need to come into work today. Gibbs said you should stay home as long as we are still on desk-work, and get everything straightened out with your son."

"...Huh." The senior agent said, slightly surprised. Though it did make some sense. "And you couldn't tell me this over the phone?" he asked her.

She rolled her eyes, "Are you not going to invite me in?" she questioned.

Okay, he didn't expect that.

"Sure," Tony said, after a moment's pause, and he moved aside, opening the door wider for her as she stepped in, looking around the elegant, but rather stoic apartment with concealed interest.

"So, what's up?"

Ziva turned to face him after glancing around a little more. 'I am... admittedly, worried about you." she said, only hesitating slightly.

"Worried about me? Why?" Tony asked, frowning in confusion. Normally he would have teased her about this, how the great Mossad assassin was actually worried about him. But this time he was rather puzzled by her response to him.

"Because..." Ziva began, thinking of how to tell him. "Dealing with family is... never easy. Especially when that family is someone you never knew about, and you seemed rather upset last night about it. I thought perhaps you would like to talk?" she suggested, looking back at him.

He stared at her, open-mouthed for a moment, trying to think of something to say. His mouth snapped shut when a cell phone went off.

Ziva answered it, "Yes? Gibbs?" she frowned, and glanced at her partner. "Okay, he's here with me. I'll let him know.' She said, before ending the call.

'We have a dead marine."

* * *

Jin looked at the girl in front of him, a slightly surprised expression on his face, "Neru, what are you doing here?" He asked, his tone cold, and she flinched.

The teenage girl looked down, wringing her hands together, "I'm sorry, Jin-kun. I know you must be busy and everything... But I didn't know who else to go to. I did something really wrong, and I'm scared." When the Japanese girl looked up, her baby blue eyes were filled with tears, and her bottom lip quivered. He could see she was really afraid.

"Tell me what happened." He commanded, though his voice had become somewhat softer, something that only ever happened with her.

"You remember Jeremy?" She asked, quietly.

Turquoise eyes narrowed slightly, "Your _boyfriend_?" At her nod (not noticing the cold way he said it), he replied "Yes, I remember. What about him?"

"...he's dead."

* * *

Getting out of the car, McGee fought down the nausea that swept through his stomach, inwardly thanking God that Gibbs ridiculous driving didn't kill him... this time.

He glanced around the area, which was heavily wooded. Then, he headed through, past the crime scene tape, while Tony snapped pictures and Ziva and him collected evidence.

"Who found the body?" He heard his boss question as he looked around at the area - although there was not very much to it. Just a lot of trees and dirt. McGee checked his notepad, reading over what he had already written early. "It was an anonymous tip, Boss. Operator described it as probably a young woman - sounded hysterical apparently."

"If I were her and had just stumbled upon a dead body, I probably would sound the same." Ziva commented.

Ignoring the temptation to tell a joke at the Israeli's expense, Tony snapped some more pictures of the guy's face, "Do we have an ID on him yet?"

"His name is Petty Officer Jeremy Sawyers, Boss." McGee told him, "According to his files he went missing... approximately seven months ago."

"That long, huh?" Gibbs asked, frowning. He walked over to where Ducky was examining the body. The man was young, no older than twenty-six or so. He had very light brown, almost blonde hair, and glassy green eyes, a tall and muscular build. He was wearing, oddly, jeans and a white t-shirt, and was barefoot.

"So it says."

"Yes, well, that might be what it says. But our victim has not been dead for more than an hour," the ME stated, "I can tell you that with certainty. The body is still warm. By the looks of it, a single gunshot wound through the temple is what killed him, still we had best get him back to autopsy - the sooner the better."

Gibbs nodded, looking thoughtful. "If he was killed less than an hour ago, and the call came in fifty minutes ago, then that means-"

"Whoever shot the petty officer was also the one that reported his murder." Ziva finished, and the four agents looked at each other, varying expressions on their faces.

Just what kind of case were they going to deal with this time?

* * *

**So, what do you think? I should let you know this is the first NCIS fic I've written that actually had a case in it, the others were all Songfics and One-Shots, so I don't know how good this'll be. I'm trying to make it as accurate as possible by watching old episodes involving murdered petty officers, so that way I can have SOME details. But, yeah... I'll try to get the next chapter in soon.**

**Bye!**


	10. Neru-chan

**Relight: An NCIS Tale**

**Warnings: **Past Tony/OC. Slight Tiva (Tony/Ziva), OC/OC. Rated T, for language, violence, and gore. Rating may change later do to 'adult situations'. Also an OC as a main character. Might be some steamy (but not overly) romantic themes in later chapters.

Thanks to all my fabulous reviewers and subscribers!

* * *

Jin's eye twitched in annoyance, "Why," he asked, slowly, "Would you call the cops about this?" he demanded, turning to the other teen.

Neru looked down, "I'm really sorry Jin. I know I should have thought everything out more but I panicked! And when I heard your dad was an NCIS agent I thought he could help-"

He held up her hand to cut her off, "Don't." He said coldly, "Tony might be my father - but I only have one dad, and he died ten and a half years ago." He turned away, "You realize they're going to find out about you and Jeremy, don't you?"

She winced, "I know... I know. I didn't want them to. I don't want anyone to think badly of him, especially not now that he is..." she shook her head, she still couldn't believe it.

"You have to tell me what happened." Jin told her, as they walked together. "Get your story straight, because if you killed him..."

She stopped in place, "What? I never said that! I didn't kill him!"

He raised his eyebrows at her. He wanted to believe that... but he wasn't sure he could. "You expect me to believe that? Neru-chan, after what you told me he did to you, I really wouldn't be surprised if you did kill him - which I'm not saying you did," he added before she could protest, "But I need to know what happened to him - you said he got shot."

Taking a deep breath, Neru slowly nodded, "Okay, Jin-kun. I trust you, if you believe me... then I'm sure they will to! Well, here's what happened after I left..."

* * *

Typing away at his computer, McGee barely glanced up when he heard the elevator doors pop open, that is until a bright, cheery voice filled with awe spoke up, "Wow! This is so cool, Jin-kun!"

That caused several heads to turn.

Tony pulled the phone away from his ear, and looked over at his son standing there. Looking slightly disheveled in the clothes from yesterday that he had fallen asleep with, but his bored mask was as perfect as always.

Beside him, however, was a decidedly less composed person... A young girl, no older than sixteen or so.

"Jin? What are you doing here?" He asked, putting the phone down, "Who's this?"

Jin didn't answer - not that he had a chance, because the girl spoke up before he could, "Oh, forgive me, DiNozzo-sama." She said, doing this strange bow thing, she was clearly Japanese, if her appearance didn't say it then the use of honorifics and surnames certainly did - he wondered if the hyper girl realized they were in America - not Japan. "My name is Nerunerunerune Kaikatsuna, but everyone I know calls me Neru." she smiled, "I am Jin-kun's old friend, we met each other in foster care four years ago."

He frowned, four years? He had been told that Jin was in his aunt's care from the time his parents died up until a little while ago when she was killed in the hit-and run. He'd ask about that later, looking at the girl again he gave her a once-over, noticing her peculiar looks and style.

The girl was not very tall, shorter than Jin by a good few inches. She was very slim though, in a petite way, with delicate facial features. Her skin was fair, and her hair was an odd colour. It was a very dark golden, but could not be considered brown by any means. It was somewhat strange, considering that it was also much darker than the lightest shades of brown - mousy brown and dirty blonde particularly. It looked to be just starting to grow back out again, the thick shiny strands reaching her mid-back and pulled in a somewhat stubby looking pigtail with a colourful flower clip and black furry kitten ears.

She had big, childlike eyes that seemed to absorb everything around her with enthusiasm - they were a powdery blue colour. She smiled a dimpled smile as she looked at him and the rest of the team, she had a few attractive traits, her high cheekbones and full lips. She had thin eyebrows the same colour as her hair, and her eyes were framed by - albeit somewhat light, eyelashes.

But it wasn't just her strange heritage that caught his attention - it was her attire.

This Neru girl's outfit made Abby look tame. She was wearing a pair of silver Daisy Duke's shorts, neon purple tights underneath, knee-high black buckle-up double platform shoes with lime green laces, and a lacy blue Devore corset top. She had on a necklace that appeared to be made of macaroni, with matching earrings. Her makeup was equally unusually. Bright yellow and green eyeshadow, dark blue lipstick and white sparkly face power. Her nails were painted different colours.

Judging by the expressions on his teammates faces, they thought she was rather odd as well. Jin didn't even blink at her excitement though - it wasn't surprising, if they had really know each other long.

"Nice to meet you too, Neru." He finally said, after finishing what he realized was scrutinizing his son's friend.

"Yeah, I..." She stopped, and stared. Following her gaze, he realized the dead marine's picture was still displayed right on the screen, a look of horror and sickness appeared on her face, and even Jin looked a little uncomfortable, resting a hand on her shoulder.

He was about to yell at McGee to take it down, when Neru's soft words caught his attention, "Oh, Jeremy... I'm so sorry."

Gibbs stood up, "Did you know Petty Officer Sawyers?"

His only answer was a quiet, choked sob as Neru buried her face in the brunette boy's shoulder and started to cry hysterically. Jin hugged her back, a little awkwardly with everyone staring, and locked eyes with Tony. They displayed clearly a silent message, _'Please help.'_

* * *

**I only updated this so quickly (and such a short chapter) because I really wanted to get Neru's appearance and involvement out there before the idea stuck out of my mind. I don't like writing notes to myself because I always somehow end up confusing myself. So... Just consider chapter Ten a bonus to you guys for leaving me such awesome reviews! I'll hopefully update again this weekend!**

**Goodnight to all! **

**- Luna.**


	11. Bipolar CaramellDansen-Fights On Crack!

**Relight: An NCIS Tale**

**Warnings: **Past Tony/OC. Slight Tiva (Tony/Ziva), OC/OC. Rated T, for **language**, violence, and gore. Rating may change later do to 'adult situations'. Also an OC as a main character. Might be _very_ OOC.

* * *

**Whoever wants to not be mentally exhausted and scarred for life, skip over this Author's Note and right to the story! **

**I cannot be held responsible for any mental, physical, psychological or emotional damage you will be put through by reading the randomness/crack-like behaviour in this chapter. I have lawyers! **

***Throws popcorn* DON'T JUDGE ME!**

**I'm feeling hyper...**

**Okay bold note over! **

* * *

Firstly, I want to apologize for not updating like I promised to. I have exams the next two weeks and it sucks BIG TIME! All you teens out there know what I mean. Ugh... English and Literacy isn't so bad, it's the Math, Science, Graphics/Computers that make me want to smack my head against the wall...repeatedly. But I've suffered enough brain damage to know that won't help much *sighs* oh well. Just one more year...provided I pass...

And than college...

Er, excuse me. *Goes to find a wall*

On another note, I have to stop trying new things, or at least things I think I may enjoy. Because it seems every time I think I hate something and diss it, then I end up loving it. Examples: 1. Anime/Manga, I use to trash it non stop because I thought it was stupid. 2. Emo/Punk/Rock music genres (my friend Alice is the one that introduced me to one of my particular favourite 'darker' type of bands - Within Temptation - check them out on YouTube if you don't know them! 3. Harry Potter (yeah... I'm a Potter Head now. Thanks to Manda.) 4. Star Wars *cursing in every language possible* I had to accept the dare... Now I have to go and watch every. Damn. Version... Sighs...

And last but not least - The Fifty Shades Trilogy (or Fifty Shades of Fucked Up, depending on if you agree with Ana or not. I would make fun of my mom so much for reading it, and think of dozens of nicknames for it... 'Spank Books' and 'Mommy Porn' being the favourites. Guess who hasn't even had a chance to read a whole chapter of the first book yet and is already in love with Mr. Grey and Mrs. Steele? If you guessed me, then congrats, you win absolutely nothing! Just kidding... Cookies for all!

Thanks to all my fabulous reviewers and subscribers!

Also, I own nothing. Not even the songs - I just borrowed it :) The Caramelldansen song was originally named after the Swedish band who first made it - Caramell, and the other song is from Kyary Pamyu. I put in the English lyrics since it's the most 'popular' language (I personally disagree...), however - this IS a story written in English, I'll put the links to the ones I had in mind on my profile later - since, and I'm not dissing anyone here, some English and Japanese fandubs/covers of songs really are NOT good, but it's all for fun so that's fine - some of them are really good. But it's just specific ones I have in mind, so... yeah. I also skipped the 'repeated' course of some of the lyrics, just because it's hard to come up with specific things in between without writing out how the whole dance goes... Sorry!

Oh, and sorry if this chapter is more OOC than usual...

Anyways, my rant about my boring and uninteresting life is over - so you can be relieved now and get to the good stuff if you want!

Laters, Baby. **(Free Chapter sneak-peek to whoever can guess what this reference is from.)**

* * *

"No," The teenager said, flatly.

Tony sighed, "Jin, you have to understand-"

The brunette boy cut him off, 'I understand just fine, Tony." He was so frustrated - after what felt like repeating this endless argument - that he didn't even notice himself using the man's name. "But the answer it still no. I'm not letting you interrogate her, she just started to calm down." He stated, throwing a glance over his shoulder at the girl curled up in Tony's chair at his desk, sniffling quietly and partly asleep. "She's fourteen years old. She didn't kill this guy, she loved him - however foolishly, and you have no right to do this without her having at least a lawyer present. And, unfortunately, that won't happen at the moment. She has the right not to talk."

He was well aware of McGee, Gibbs and Ziva watching from a few feet away - though they weren't exactly being discreet about it. And he didn't really care, he could tell that these people wouldn't go easy on Neru - the only one here he really trusted was probably Abby. But he didn't doubt for a second she'd turn on them if it was to help her team, he didn't exactly trust police or agencies either... after all, they never found his parents killer.

The agent let out a frustrated sigh, "I get it, I do. You're friends, but this is a Navy marine we're talking about, a murder victim. If she knows anything-"

"She'll tell you when she's ready." Jin said, starting to feel agitated. "But until then your precious marine can wait."

"No it can not. It doesn't matter how close you to are, if she had anything to do with this-"

"She didn't!" He snapped, patience worn thin. "And you can take your marines and shove it! I'm not letting you upset Neru just because that damned pedophile finally got what was coming to him!" He left Tony stunned silent for a few moments, but it seemed the elder man had reached his limit as well.

"Look," he took a deep breath. "I get it, okay? You don't like me - that's fine, 'cause so far I'm not particularly fond of you or your attitude. But if you weren't the least bit concerned about this whole situation you wouldn't have brought our only possible suspect to NCIS! As your father, just listen to me, I'm trying to tell you that this is a bad idea. You need to consider the possibility that this girl is the one who shot him!"

Neru stood up, "Jin-kun?"

Jin was staring at Tony in complete disbelief, then pure fury covered his face. "As my _father_?" he said lowly. "Just who the fuck do you think you are?!" he demanded. "I don't even know you! I was better off not knowing you - as far as I'm concerned, you were just my mother's one night stand! Where were you for the last fifteen years, huh? Here! You were here! Because you didn't care about anyone but yourself! All you were looking for is a good fuck!" he spat.

"Never thought you'd end up with a deadbeat kid as a result of your mistake, did you? Yeah, life's funny that way. And you're damn right I don't like you. My father's dead, he's been dead for ten years and you're sure as hell not him. So why don't you do me a favour and put me back in the system?" he snapped, before turning and storming over to his friend.

"C'mon Neru, we're leaving." He grabbed her wrist, and started dragging her away without giving anyone else a chance to speak.

Trust McGee to be the one to break the silence, "...did he just call Petty Officer Sawyers a pedophile?" He asked, carefully.

* * *

Jin stormed down the street, an angry scowl on his face. He couldn't believe Tony had the nerve to do something like that. To say that! As if the fact that he was half his DNA meant anything after not knowing anything about him but his name for his entire life! Then he actually accused Neru - his heartbroken, traumatized friend that she could have killed the sick freak that had made her fall in love with him.

He was absolutely silent, until Neru asked in a small voice, "Jin? There's something you should know..."

And so, she explained everything to him. From the time she had run away, up until a few days ago. Including her plan, everything she wanted and hoped for. Jin stayed quiet, listening to everything she had to say, not interrupting once.

So you do know who shot him." Jin said once she had finished, his voice completely monotone. When she simply nodded.

"The one who said that you should end it with him and keep yourself safe? The one who said Sawyers was no good and would hurt you? The same one that told you that you were just going to end up getting yourself in trouble by sticking around him?"

Tears appeared in the corner of her eyes, "Jin, please stop... I'm so sorry. I made you get into a fight with Agent DiNozzo, and now-"

He scowled, "Don't bring up that bastard. Anyways, why are you bring this up now?"

"Because he offered to take us back with him."

He stared at Neru, "What... are you kidding? He's going back? Doesn't he know what the cops will do to him?"

"Yes - but he left something very important behind when he left, he needs to go back. And he wants us to go with him."

"I don't know..." The brunette muttered quietly, looking up at the rapidly darkening sky. "I'm not sure I want to go back there..."

"Jin, look at me," When he did so, Neru hesitated slightly. Before she leaned in, and pressed her lips against his. The brunette stiffened, clearly caught off guard, but she kissed him a little harder, leaning into it. And after a moment's hesitation, he returned the kiss. There wasn't anything extremely romantic about it - sure they had crushed on each other for a while, although orphaned (at least in their minds), they were still teenagers.

He lifted his hand and rested it on the back of her head, and his palm cupping her cheek, still, silent and warm. When they pulled away after several long moments, both were breathing hard. Neru's eyes had become slightly hazy and she was flushing, Jin looked at her through half-lidded eyes, his trademark smirk/smile on his face. "Okay, I'll go with you."

A happy squeal came from the younger teenager, she threw her arms around Jin and hugged him tight, happier than she had felt for months now.

"But," Neru said, pulling back, "There's something you need to do, concerning your father." Before he could yell at her she continued, "Something I wish I had done before I did what I did. Something you'll wish you did for the rest of your life, Jin. Please."

* * *

"Damn it," Tony said for what felt like the hundredth time, pacing around his apartment, "God damn it!" He punched the wall. He could just imagine what Haruhi would think of this, or Kate, Paula, or his mother. Jeanne, EJ, Brenda... All the women in his life he had loved and lost at some point would be disappointed in him, he just knew it. And he agreed with them entirely.

"Tony, calm down." Ziva told him, quietly.

"Calm? How the hell am I suppose to be calm, Ziva? My son, who now totally hates me, is out there somewhere, alone, at night, with a possibly deranged killer and I have... no idea, where he is." He cursed under his breath.

"The rest of the team is out looking for him, he has his cell phone with him. You gave him your number," his partner reminded him, "I am sure when he calms down he will return or call you." Though she herself wasn't entirely convinced. From the little she had observed of the boy in two days, she could see that he was carefully calm, and not the time to flip his lid often.

"Tony..." Ziva put her hand on his arm, "I promise, we will find Jin, we'll find them both, and sort this out." Hesitating a moment, she put her arms around her desperate partner and hugged him. Tony froze, almost stunned, before he returned the embrace, resting his head against hers, and inhaling the scent of her shampoo. It smelled fresh, wild, like her. It felt strange to think that, but right now they weren't two partners/somewhat rivals who were attracted to each other. They were just very close friends, one needing comfort and the other there to offer it.

That's why, just this once, Tony decided to shut up and enjoy the quiet moment.

* * *

_Several Days Later_

* * *

Tony looked up when the door opened and Jin stepped inside. He shut it behind him and took his boots off, when he noticed his father looking at him, wordlessly.

"Hey Tony," Jin said, a smile on his face.

That made him do a double-take, staring at him in shock. "Jin?"

"Hm?"

"Are you feeling alright?" He questioned. The teenager had avoided Tony all week, like he was the plague. No pun intended.

After that outburst in NCIS he had returned rather late that night, said not one word, and shut himself up in his room for hours at a time. Not even leaving to eat or use the washroom. Tony had gotten concerned, but didn't really blame him. Jin was right, mostly. He shouldn't have tried to protect Neru if he really thought she was the killer, but he was right in the fact that Tony was still a stranger in his life, and although his only biological family left really, didn't have a right to act the way he had. He wanted to apologize, but based on what he had seen, didn't think he'd appreciate it all too much.

The brunette tilted his head to the side, "Fine - why?" He asked him.

"You're...talking to me?"

Jin shrugged, "Sorry, didn't know you were in a bad mood." He chuckled, making Tony's suspicion levels rise all that much. He knew the other boy had been happy that Neru had managed to get a lawyer, but still...

"Tony?" Jin asked, waving a hand in front of the older man's face, snapping him out of it, "Huh? What?"

"I asked if you wanted to make something or if we should order out for dinner? We're out of pizza."

"Uh... whatever's fine." Tony said, somewhat awkwardly. He was still wondering what would cause an antisocial, quiet and generally unhappy kid to become, well...this, in just a few days.

"Okay, we'll order out." The boy grinned, "'Cause I was thinking Chinese..."

"Sure, sounds great."

Jin nodded, and excused himself to go make the call. Leaving Tony to contemplate him further.

* * *

_The Next Day... _

* * *

"Hey Abby!" Jin called as he entered the lab, but the grin on his face faded when he heard the lack of music. Neru glanced at him and frowned too.

Abby was sitting in her wheely-chair, head in her hands and looking deflated. He immediately felt concerned for the usually perky goth.

"What's wrong?"

"My music's dead." She sighed, "I was going over the evidence again from...well, you know, and I had it up full since the others weren't coming down. And it just BOOM! Blew up. Ruined, gone, any other word you want to use."

"Wow, that...sucks." Jin muttered, before getting an idea, he and his friend shared a look, "Hey, Abby... How do you feel about J-Pop?"

She tilted her head, looking curious and suspicious at the same time.

* * *

"You _what_?" Gibbs demanded, glaring at the intern.

"I'm sorry, Sir... She said she was with him, and he was already cleared for permission to enter... I didn't think it was a big deal!"

"DiNozzo, McGee," The ex-Marine turned to his agents, "Go downstairs and get that girl back up here."

Tony nodded, that girl really couldn't be down there...where the evidence was, no matter how little proof they had. He made a mental note to talk to Jin about this.

The two quickly headed downstairs.

* * *

"Wow, this is so much fun!" Abby laughed, panting from the energy it took to keep up with this music. "I'm usually not interested in stuff like this... but it's actually pretty cool."

Jin nodded in agreement, "Guess who got me into this...Neru." He smirked when she blushed.

"Next song?" She mumbled.

"Sure!" The Calf-Pow high goth asked excitedly.

The brunette boy changed the song on her large computer screen on the wall, and picked what he knew was Neru's favourite. Almost immediately, the overly sweet and hyper-paced music began playing.

_"What if everyone skipped down, a__long the city streets that run all throughout the town?_

_Imagine if they met up in the city's heart, __And one by one they held hands and gazed up into the sky._

_If everyone would look around from where they stand, __And open up and learn to give and take a chance._

_Then that will be the hope to chase away my cries, S__o don't you fret just live on with your head held high-igh-igh!"_

That was the cue - the music got about twenty times louder and faster, as the girl's happy and bubbly voice came through the speakers again, and they started dancing, following her motions on the screen. It was the first time Jin and Neru could really remember being happy for a while.

_"PON PON set it free! C'mon, let the crazy show! __Because if you don't ! Life would be so dull, you know ! _

_Headphones at full blast! Rhythm's got me pumped at last! __WAY WAY open road ! Gotta make it on my own ! _

_PON PON can't you see ! Boundless possibilities? __DON DON hear that beat? Sounds like it's your heart to me ! _

_BOY BOY stay with me! Don't abandon what could be! __YEA YEA That's the way! Ah-ah, you make me happy ! _

_Every day PON! Every time is PON! __Jump on a carousel and don't let go ! _

_Every day PON! Every time is PON! __We cannot stay like this, but even so ! _

_PON PON set it free! C'mon, let the crazy show ! __Because if you don't ! Life would be so dull, you know ! _

_Headphones at full blast! Rhythm's got me pumped at last! __WAY WAY open road ! Gotta make it on my own !"_

She was a giant fan of PonPonPon, to be honest he was kind of too. It was a nice break from his usual dark music - he was nowhere close to an otaku, but he wasn't nearly gothic like Abby either.

He didn't even care that they probably looked (and sounded) like idiots dancing around randomly while singing a ridiculously sweet and sugary song. Then again...

He never did care much of what others thought of him. Abby and Neru sure as HELL didn't care either.

_"PON PON WAY WAY WAY PONPON WAY PON WAY PON PON!_

_WAY WAY PONPONPON WAY WAY PON WAY PON WAY WAY!_

_PONPON WAY WAY WAY PONPON WAY PON WAY PON PON!_

_WAY WAY PON PON PON WAY WAY PON WAY PON WAY WAY!"_

By the time they finished that song, they were so into it they didn't notice the two stunned agents watching them.

* * *

"Okay, one more," Neru said cheerfully, before she picked out the really adorable (albeit somewhat pointless) song.

It was CaramellDansen!

Abby looked curious, she had heard of it, of course, but she'd never actually listened to the song - she didn't speak Swedish.

"Don't worry," Jin said, seeing her expression, 'It's in English." When the music started, depicting three very familiar animated girls, they began copying their poses before starting the dance - although it was more of a workout than anything, and a dance that didn't require a lot of effort, it was silly and mean to be fun.

_"We wonder, are you ready to join us now? Hands in the air, we will show you how! _

_Come and try, Caramell will be your guide! _

_So come on move your hips, Singing woa-oa-oa! Look at YouTube clips, do it oh-la-la! You and me, can sing this melody! _

_(Owa-o-wa-wao)_

_Dance to the beat, wave your hands together! Come feel the heat, forever and forever! _

_Listen and learn, it is time for prancing! Now we are here, we're Caramell Dancing!"_

"Um, guys! Abby! Jin!" Tony called, and Jin stopped, a bright smile on his face that made him stop in surprise again. "Hey Dad! We're dancing - come on and join us, it's fun!" He called.

Tony was frozen...

Jin called him 'dad'. And he didn't even seem to notice.

McGee was just watching with wide eyes, mostly on Abby, but then again that really didn't surprise anyone.

The other two kept on without acknowledging them, and Jin went back to the weird music and continued. It didn't look much like dancing, more like just rocking your hips back and forth and doing the same with your hands on either side of your head. Like some kind of strange exercise.

_"From Sweden to UK, we will bring our song! Australia, USA, people of Hong Kong! They have heard, this means all around the world! _

_(Owa-owa-ao)_

_So come on move your hips, Singing Woa-oa-oa! Look at youtube clips! Do it la-la-la! You and me, Can sing this melody! _

_"So come and dance to the beat, wave your hands together! Come feel the heat, forever and forever! Listen and learn, it is time for prancing, Now we are here, we're Caramell Dancing!_

_Dance to the beat, wave your hands together! Come feel the heat, forever and forever! Listen and learn, it is time for prancing! Now we are here, we're Caramell Dancing!" _

_Oo-oo-owa-owa! Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a! Oo-oo-owa-owa! Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a! _

_So come and dance to the beat, wave your hands together! Come feel the heat, forever and forever! Listen and learn, it is time for prancing! Now we are here, we're Caramell Dancing!_

_Dance to the beat, wave your hands together! Come feel the heat, forever and forever! Listen and learn, it is time for prancing! Now we are here, we're Caramell Dancing!"_

All three of them were exhausted by the time they were finished. But Abby definitely looked cheered up. Neru too, and Jin was still smiling, whether because the music was just that catchy and fun, or because his long-time friend was leaning against his arm and hugging him... he didn't really know for sure.

The good mood was interrupted, however, when Tony's cell went off. He answered it.

"Yeah, Boss?' He asked, and frowned, "Okay... we'll be right up."

* * *

**So, yeah... Longer than my usual chapters huh? Guess it's cause I've been spending every bit of free time I had adding to it over the last week and a half... 4000 words *OMG face***

**So, goodnight everyone! Wish my luck on my exams! I'll update as soon as I can! Love you all, and don't forget to review! *Anime Kitty Eyes* (since I'm not fond of dogs...)**

**Laters! **


End file.
